Cold indifference
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: And it's a pity so many had to die. But in all honesty I really don't care... Warning. MAGOR SPOILERS... if you haven't read the manga...


I did say I would have done one about Armin but then this happened.

Forth Shingeki no Kyojin one shot.

Btw. Did you know Bertholdt's last name is military slang for F*ked up beyond any/all recognition/repair/reason? I think it suits him, really.

I own nothing except the story!

* * *

I see you all down there. Shuffling around in your cages. Going about your lives as I gaze down at you from over your precious outer wall. Maria I think its called. Pointing and yelling up at me not knowing what to think or even do. Should we be scared? I guess I am a sight to cause concern over. After all, its not every day you see a sixty meter tall titan do you? You have no idea what is about to happen, what hell you are about to endure. Do you? Eren might later refer to it as senseless killings but I refer to it as... Retribution... You, every single one of you look like ants to me as to step on, to erase, to devour as I tower above your so called "god-sent wall."

Idiotic insects...

Fools... you think **this** would really protect you forever? Did you really think we would have our revenge... I don't care if you don't know. This is my job... completing it just as the four of us had planned... If only Berik were still here to see how well it went through. And I **will** see it through to the last. I have no choice in the matter. My will is not mine to command... that hardly makes up for it I know. And... Its a pity so many had to be killed.

But in all honestly, I really don't care...

Vaguely do I hear the half agonizing cry of a child being pecked apart by some raven but I just push it past me, my job is done. Reiner will do the next part. I watch him break through the outer wall and into the heart of the Wall Marie from a relatively safe distance with Annie as we sail across this so called rescue boat along with so many others. Really, the people on this boat are just delaying the inevitable. Your one hundred years of peace and prosperity are over. Soon the same thing will happen to Rose and then to Shina. Nothing will be left for them to hold onto. My resolve is set in stone. It is too late to push back now. The only thing we need to do now is get into the inner walls.

Rose, the inhabitance already on a food shortage before thousands of human were evacuated there. So much so that they order a massacre of the people disguised in a paper thin notion for the retaking of Wall Maria.

Shina... the walls inhabited by fat pigs gorging and pilfering human flesh. The home of their so called king sitting on his glittering throne... hiding the ugly truth from the people below him.

Now that I think about it. Do they... honestly care if these people are killed or not? I heard Eren killed two people who were going to sell Mikasa to a person in the inner walls. Levi was rumored to in Shina's dark underground before joining the Scouting Legion, that king of theirs could just be some oversized stuffed walrus for all they know... sitting on his throne. Scared shitless of what he does not understand or make any effort to.

Anyway...

Its done... the three of us have infiltrated the walls and have gotten into military training. The idiotic instructor thinks the looks in our eyes was nightmares of years ago.

What a mistake...

There's something different about Reiner thou. Has he forgotten out plan? He's also referring to himself as a soldier instead of being a I just push that thought away form me. Soon we will be going home. After we've killed every single human in the wall...

(...) (...)

Reiner... after all of our plans you just had to make a mess... didn't you? Since you had to go and say that to Eren. You know he would never believe you. And now, they have caught up with us. I hear then shouting at me through their tears protected by Reiner talking about living to grow old together.

You... fools... Did you honestly _think_ I meant it when I said that to you?

Because... I didn't...

Please, someone just kill me...!


End file.
